1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coupling joint assembly for retaining a sealed joint by fastening two components together and more particularly to an improved fluid coupling assembly that can be scaled to maintain its pre-lube characteristics for different size fluid paths.
2. Description of Related Art
The necessity to couple and uncouple fluid lines or conduits, for example, associated with aircraft engines has been recognized in the prior art. Such coupling assemblies require a high degree of reliability to maintain a mechanical coupling of two component parts during use while subject to a substantial application of temperature ranges, stress vibration and movement. These factors can cause both a loosening and releasing of a desired seal ceding torque between a pair of interfacing components. In general, coupling two component parts together has frequently utilized the respective threads in a nut and bolt arrangement with the threads pre-loaded or torqued to a desired compression. To prevent a subsequent loosening of such a coupling joint, lock washers, interference thread fitting, tapered threading surfaces for providing interference, nut plates and lockwiring have been used.
In the aircraft field wherein the fluid coupling assembly is utilized in pneumatic and hydraulic connectors, there is not only temperature, external vibrations and stress problems, but also pressure stresses from the fluid that is being conducted through the sealed joint which can add additional problems.
Because of the necessity to maintain a high degree of reliability, frequently lockwiring has been utilized so that visual inspection can affirm the integrity of the coupling joint assembly. An example of a lockwire fluid coupling can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,707 and an alternative hydraulic connector can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,271.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,336 discloses a coupling joint assembly wherein one or more annular cantilevered projections can engage an annular serrated surface to enable a sealing pre-lubed force to be created during a sealing engagement and to provide a locking interaction during any disengagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,930 discloses a high pressure coupling with an anti-galling feature wherein a ramp with an annular groove engages a coupling member that rides up the ramp until protruding tips extend beyond the ramp and are accommodated in the annular groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,900 discloses a multi-component nut locking apparatus also with an annular cantilevered pawl for engaging racket teeth. The release mechanism can engage the pawl to facilitate decoupling of the parts.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,357 discloses of interest a captive nut with a bolt guiding means.
There is still a need in the prior art such as in the aircraft field to provide a pair of lightweight fastening components that can form a locking assembly for a coupling joint with high reliability.